


Burn

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Meph's having a bad day at the office





	Burn

Mephistopheles groaned softly as he sifted through the mountain of paperwork he had to do. 

How many idiots were gonna just pop down here like they owned the place? How many times had he been forced to explain, “No, sorry, being a huge jerk means you come to me instead.”

Plus, on top of that, he was sick. Not like ‘cough and sneeze’ sick, no, he was immune to that stuff. Heck, he’d INVENTED that stuff. No, he was sick from stress. Soooooo much stress.

Of course, it doesn’t help when you’re literally the Lord of Hell, and you’ve got lava instead of body fluids.

Leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk, the harried devil put his arm over his face. “Gonna give myself a freaking ulcer one’a these days. Geeze…”

He could feel the uncomfortable burning rising up to his mid chest, making him hiss. He swore softly and coughed, making a face at the awful feeling.

Come to think of it, maybe actually stopping and eating something would help? Rolling his eyes, he dug in the drawers of his desk, literally floating around trying to find things and get better angles to see inside. “Where in Hell did I put those things?”

Searching a bit more, he finally grabbed hold of a little plastic package and grinned, proud that he found it. A little shiny clear bag of orange crackers. That goofy Sock kid had come in here sometime and given him a gift for some weird human celebration, and this was it.

“What’s in this stuff anyway?” Meph tilted his head as he read the lable, “Huh….peanut butter?” He grinned. Oh he remembered when his R&D team came up with the peanut allergy. Sure it somewhat backfired since so many young kids kept getting offed before they could do anything worth coming here for, but hey, it was a really good torture tool so there was at least some benefit. He was actually proud of the whole ‘allergy’ idea in general. Great thing, caused a whole lot of people to be miserable, made everybody’s jobs down here easier.

Musing on those pleasant thoughts, he lazily unwrapped the cracker and bit into them. Dry. So dry. “Ugh….well…nah, it’s worth it if I can get some relief.” However, he did make a glass of milk appear, “Milk’s s’pposed ta be soothing, right? I can’t ever remember….” Shrugging, Meph took a long drink and sighed, a bit of steam escaping his mouth. It did feel good at least, cooling the burn.

Settling his chair back on all its legs, he flicked his wrist and made the door to his office shut and lock. No, he was NOT getting interrupted right now. For once he was going to relax, even if just for a minute.


End file.
